1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of controlling an object, and more particularly, to an object controlling apparatus and method for controlling an object of a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, user interfaces, games, movies, and the like using a three-dimensional (3D) virtual world have been actively developed. With time, the 3D virtual world has been developed from a simple configuration three-dimensionally illustrating an object to various configurations using a method of enhancing a variety of visual effects, interesting elements, real sense, and the like.
With developments in the 3D virtual world, research is being actively conducted on a method of controlling an object, for example, an avatar in the virtual world.
However, an existing method of controlling an object of the virtual world is generally performed using a simple operation input method, for example, a method of executing a menu of the object such as select, move and rotate, enlarge and reduce, and the like.